Virtual Lovers
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends at Dalton Academy, but for nearly 2 years they've both wanted to be more than that, despite the other being unaware. Rachel thinks Kurt needs a boyfriend so she sets him up on a dating website. He begins to talk with an 18 year old boy called supermegafoxyawesomehot and they grow close. Who will it be and can it last?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel had never had a boyfriend. He was 18, and he still lived with his parents and step-brother when he's not at school. Oh and he's gay.

He often felt alone even though he had a close group of friends. This didn't make him desperate though. Some may say he was frigid, but he was really holding out for that 'special' man. A man that he saw everyday at Dalton academy.

He was everything any man could possibly want-OK he wasn't tall...more like fun sized but Kurt didn't care. His boyishly good looks more than made up for that. He had dark brown hair that was naturally curly but he insisted on smothering it in hair gel, one imperfect tooth that was slightly wonky, a dreamy singing voice like butter and eyebrows like caterpillars. Nothing that THE Kurt Hummel couldn't fix.

Kurt's perfect man was Blaine Devon Anderson, the captain of the Warblers at Dalton Academy, the school hottie and his best-friend. Yep that's right. The guy he saw every day, sat next to in almost every class, ate lunch with in the cafeteria and knew everything about. For example he had a filling in his top right molar when he was seven. Also he had small birthmark on the small of his back in the shape of a boomerang.

_God I wish I could see it, and just touch it and lick-_

Kurt had had to suppress his sexual frustration for at least 2 years, constantly crossing his legs whenever Blaine reached over and asked to borrow a pen or steal a chip from his tray. That small groan he lets out when he's frustrated, or that moan when they both get an essay for homework. He was just so...arousing. Even the smell of his deodorant excited him. Kurt loved to think they had chemistry-he was always pulling Kurt into hugs and fiddling with his uniform.

Kurt Hummel was innocently daydreaming in his dorm refusing to look at the huge pile of homework he had. Hoping to get distracted he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket to see he'd received a text from Rachel Berry, one of his best friends from McKinley High School.

_I'm outside your window. -R x_

Startled, Kurt immediately got up from his bed in his plush dorm, and padded over to the window and pulled open the curtains. He was supposed to see at 9 am, Rachel berry, the Queen of late mornings, was stood outside shivering on the icy concrete.

Kurt smiled, pleased at the sight of a familiar face and ushered her inside.

Rachel ran into the nearest door and Kurt ran down the spiral staircase taking two steps at a time.

"Kurt! I've missed you so much!" Rachel squealed, taking Kurt into a bone crunching hug.

Kurt grinned and returned her hug, "Me too! But what are you doing here? On a weekend? Shouldn't you be practising for regionals?" Suspicion crept into his voice.

"Never mind that! We need to catch up! I thought a surprise visit might cheer you up."

A puzzled look appeared on Kurt's face, but before he could reply Rachel had taken off up the staircase.

"Can't catch me!" Rachel chanted. He loved the banter they had together, he even missed it sometimes.

"Oh yes I will!" Eager to catch up with her Kurt sprinted up the stairs and followed Rachel round the corner, despite her going the wrong way to his dorm.

He could hear Rachel's high heeled boots on the floorboards and he approached the door labelled 21.

"Rachel?" Kurt said cautiously. He knocked on the door and entered the room quietly. He let out a soft gasp as he realised it was Blaine's dorm. He could tell from the scent of the room-it was Blaine's aftershave.

First to catch his eye was a pin board, crammed with pictures on the fair wall. His curiosity overwhelmed him and he crept over to the board to get a closer look at who was in the pictures. As he came closer, he could make out the same two figures in all of them.

_One must be Blaine, _he thought. As he approached the board his heart sank. For some reason he hoped that he was in those pictures. Instead it was an unfamiliar man with a mop of dark brown hair and an unshaven face. The pair weren't at Dalton because Kurt didn't recognise the scenery.

_What if they're dating? Blaine had never mentioned a boyfriend before..._

Kurt examined the pictures further even to see Blaine wasn't in his uniform.

_Definitely his boyfriend then. _

Kurt could see he was clearly an attractive man, with older features. _Maybe that's what he prefers. Older men. _

"Kurt where are you? I'm in your dorm! I think." Rachel said loudly.

"Just coming," stuttered Kurt.

_Why am I so upset? It's not surprising he has a boyfriend he's the hottest guy in the school, and probably Westerville. _

He was more disappointed that Blaine didn't tell him. They were supposed to tell each other everything.  
This was probably where he was going when he made up excuses instead of seeing me.

Kurt's eyes began to water, and he made his way back out of the door when bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Kurt whoa what are you doing? Why were you in my room?" Blaine said, his voice rising. "What did you see?"

Kurt stumbled over his words, "Just the pictures of you."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he peered round Kurt's head.

"Which ones?" He said thickly.

"The ones of you and another guy." Tears were pouring out of his blue eyes as he tiptoed round the other boy.

"I can explain!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt ignored Blaine, ran to his dorm and slammed the door.

Meanwhile Blaine entered his room to see that he had obviously seen the ones on his pin board.

"Oh no," He paused. "Thank god he didn't see the one on my bedside table." He sighed. Deciding to give Kurt some space, he began to think of a believable explanation. He jumped on his bed, facing the picture on his bedside table with his head in his hands, muttering, "I just can't do this now."

"Kurt what's wrong?" Rachel said lovingly.

"The only person I love has a boyfriend." He sat down helplessly on his bed while Rachel fetched some tissues.

"Who is it Kurt?" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hands and clasped them tight.

"His name is Blaine." He said in between sniffs with his body shaking.  
"You've never fallen so hard, I can tell. How do you know he has a boyfriend? Did he tell you?"

Kurt paused, "Not exactly. But I saw it," He added cautiously. "There were pictures of them in his room."

"And why were you in his room mister?" Rachel smiled, "You been stalking him?" She winked.

"I thought you were hiding there earlier...and then I couldn't help it." He smiled weakly, "But now he's going to kill me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked away, "No. I'll do it later. Anyway how are you?"

They both curled up on his bed and talked for ages about normal things. It turns out that Rachel and Finn are getting married...finally, Burt is fine but the New Directions miss him.

"Hey, Kurt I have an idea to distract you from Ben."

"It's Blaine." He interjected.

"Okay, Blaine then."

Kurt raised an eyebrow making a mental note to dismiss it-most of her ideas are awful, "How?"

Rachel got up and walked over to Kurt's laptop. She opened the lid and waited for the password screen to appear.

"Password?"

Kurt blushed and shook his head. He got up and turned the computer away from Rachel's prying eyes.

"What is it Kurt? It's not Blaine or something is it?" She laughed.

Kurt flushed even more and looked away.

"Oh my god your password is the name of a guy you like? That's gotta go babe," Rachel began to laugh hysterically. "You got it bad, Kurt."

Kurt ignored her and handed her back the laptop.

Minutes later Rachel had loaded a dating website.

"I am not joining a dating website. I'm 18 Rachel," he argued. "You act like there's no hope for me..."

"Maybe not here but there might on the website." She winked, "At least try?"

"Sure," Her eyes lit up, "I'll just ask for a death wish then when people find out I'm gay and like musicals." He retorted sarcastically.

"Kurt you need someone. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a companion." Rachel whined.

With Kurt silent, Rachel continued. "You're the best guy I know Kurt and I want you to be happy!"

"I guess that's kind of sweet, but I don't know... I can wait till I'm older for a guy." Kurt admitted.

"That's not the point you need one now...the bullying has stopped here but you're still lonely despite your friends. I know you pine after Blaine...you're like me when I liked finn."

"Oh fine if it'll shut you up." He sighed.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, "I already set up the shell of it for you." She muttered under her breath.  
"What?" Kurt shrieked, astounded at his best friend's lack of thoughtfulness.

"Calm down, we're doing this for you." Rachel looked down, regretting what she'd just said.

Kurt blinked, "'We?' Um, who else has been involved? Rachel Barbra Berry you tell me right now otherwise no more fashion advice." He pointed his perfectly manicured finger at her.

"ItwasBurt." She whispered.

"I can't hear you," Kurt teased.

Looking up, Rachel bellowed, "It was Burt OK?"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, "So much for the man who has given me about 5 of 'the talks' when he thinks I'm going to do the dirty with another guy when in fact I'm meeting up with Mercedes."

Rachel looked guilty for a few seconds and then she leaped across the room and sat down at the desk chair. She swiftly typed Kurt's login details into the boxes and showed her friend the empty profile.

"Now to be safe, I didn't enter your real name into the profile, I left it blank so you can add your own username in. What are you waiting for, go on then."

"Help me Rachel! Think of a username."

"Hmm..what about _mrmusical_?" She grinned.

"Never. Too boring. Next?" Kurt began pacing.

"What about _alexndermckurt_?"

Kurt paused, "No. Hey this is fun!"

The two youngsters giggled and laughed coming up with mysteriously stupid names for Kurt.

"It has to sound attractive Rachel! What about _babypenguin_?"

"Yeah...I love it! It sounds, cute and intriguing." She winked. "Everyone will be queuing up to meet you."

"No way, I am not meeting up with anyone. You hear too many people get kidnapped and stuff from these websites..."  
"OK tell me this then: if you meet some gorgeous guy who is genuine and is your age, you're telling me you wouldn't meet up with them?"

Kurt grumbled, "Fine."

"Right. I better get home, it'll be dark soon. Make sure you go on _babypenguin_...it's for your own good." Rachel smiled and grabbed Kurt to give him a hug.

"I'll see you soon Rachel, give everyone my love." Kurt began to feel tearful-he hadn't had such a good talk with anyone for ages, except Blaine.

_Blaine..._

"And by the way Kurt, go explain to Blaine why you were in his room OK?" Rachel grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Bye Rachel." Kurt said.

"See you Kurt." Rachel winked and ran downstairs.

Kurt walked over to the window to check if Rachel had got into her car safely, but it had already gone. He texted her to be sure but he knew she'd gone.

Strangely he missed her presence.

Kurt smiled fondly and sat down at his computer resting his head on one arm.

_I'll go and talk to Blaine later. I'll just fill out my profile first..._

First Kurt filled out his username, _babypenguin_, and his age, 18. Then he picked some random hobbies, like playing the violin, sewing and playing judo. He did want to keep one or two the same so he said he was in a show choir and that he loved fashion.

_There, half right. _

He only thing he hadn't done was upload a picture. He decided to leave this for a bit.

Once he'd finished his profile he clicked 'search for people with the same interests'. After a few minutes of loading and impatient waiting from Kurt, a list of about 15 people came up on his screen.

He scrolled through dismissing loads of the people because they were either from Virginia or Texas.

Then he filtered the search to people in a 20 mile radius from his current location. One boy came up. He was 18, and his username was _supermegafoxyawesomehot_. He had no profile picture either and he had random hobbies.

He decided to be brave and message this person, like Rachel said.

_Babypenguin: Hi. :)_

He replied almost instantaneously.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel he replied oh my god what do I do?!" Kurt screamed hysterically. "I knew this was a bad idea! What if he can track me and find me and oh my god."

"Calm down Kurt! Just be honest and take it easy OK? I need to go now Kurt, good luck!" Rachel hung up the phone with Kurt pacing agitatedly around his room.

"OK be calm. Go reply and be honest." He said consolingly to himself.

Regaining his composure he sat himself back down on his chair and looked at the simple response from the other boy.

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: hey!_

"Take it easy and be honest. Grow a pair Kurt Hummel."

_Babypenguin: I'm kinda new to this...so..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: me too :) I only just got this. I have no idea what I'm doing..._

"Oh my god I'm talking to a complete stranger," Kurt hissed. "This much stress should be illegal." Every time he received a response from _supermegafoxyawesomehot _Kurt squealed as if this was all a dream.

_Babypenguin: same! Although my friend signed up for me thinking that I need a boyfriend..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: me too! All my friends think I'm lonely haha._

_Babypenguin: and me! Wow we're like twins..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: we are ;) We'll take it slow and get to know each other right?_

"He did a winky face, he did a winky face I do not like this." Kurt whispered.

_Babypenguin: ok!_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: your name sounds familiar, do I know you haha?_

"Oh God I can't do this anymore. He's trying to wheedle my address from me."

_Babypenguin: nope...I hope not! In good way._

Kurt managed to put his witty and funny comments across to the other boy and he seemed to notice it.

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: you're very witty :D you sound like my best friend...which is good._

_Babypenguin: haha well that's a pleasure! _

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: Can I ask you something? (in a non creepy way)_

_Babypenguin: umm sure?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: do you really like playing the violin and sewing? :P_

"Be honest." Kurt muttered.

_Babypenguin: no..._

Kurt skimmed through the boy's profile again to see that his hobbies were completely random too.

_Babypenguin: do you really like yours?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: no haha I was just worried someone would try to stalk me and if my profile was too realistic then I'd be an easy target. It sounds stupid._

_Babypenguin: ME TOO! It isn't weird..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: only because you did it too ;)_

_Babypenguin: shush...anyway tell me about yourself._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: is it OK if I don't tell you my name yet? I like talking to babypenguin plus my username makes me sound really hot..._

_Babypenguin: so I could be talking to a fat old man who likes tweed? ;p_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: yep you could...but you aren't :D_

The two boys continued chatting for hours, asking each other questions, getting to know one another. Kurt couldn't quite believe how much they had in common. If they met he knew they would have been best friends... Kurt's eyes grew heavy, and he glanced at the clock- they'd been talking for the majority of the night. He had to get up in a few hours.

_Babypenguin: woah I hadn't realised the time! We've been talking for hours? I need to go to bed...it is 2am._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: ohh yep me too. Can we talk again soon?_

_Babypenguin: I'd like that :) same time?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I'll surprise you._

* * *

The next day, Kurt was constantly checking his phone to see if his mystery person had sent him a message. It was during first lesson that his phone buzzed against his thigh. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sneakily took a glance at the screen. Sure enough it was a message from _Supermegafoxyawesomehot!_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: boo :D_

His fingers dancing over the keys, Kurt replied.

_Babypenguin: hi there :)_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I am so bored. My English teacher sucks._

_Babypenguin: my calc teacher sucks. Seriously._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: school sucks xD_

A few minutes passed without Kurt replying-his calculus teacher was marking his work. Clearly, Kurt's friend was getting impatient, and he sent him a few more messages.

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: ..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: Did I scare you off?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I told you I'd surprise you._

"What's that noise? That buzzing?"

Kurt cursed under his breath-it was his phone.

"Probably just a bee Sir," said Wes protectively. Kurt mouthed his thanks to Wes and replied to _Supermegafoxyawesomehot._

_Babypenguin: cannot talk now my teacher knows I'm on my phone. _

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: OK. Well my lunch is in 10 minutes so I'll talk then._

Kurt's mind kept wandering constantly to his 'dating' partner. What did he look like? That was the big question for Kurt's inquisitive mind. Was he tall and blonde? Or was he short and had dark hair...like Blaine.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come faster, and he headed straight to his locker hoping to see Blaine. He could distract him and he could apologise to him.

Sure enough his slim, scrawny figure was leaning against his locker while he looked at his schedule.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Kurt! I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry for shouting at you yesterday and I'm sure you have a completely rational explanation for snooping in my room," he winked and Kurt's eyes darted to his face. "And you don't need to apologise: it's fine."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed. Blaine placed his index finger on Kurt's plump lips.

"I said it's fine. Now let's go get some lunch. Just you and me? We haven't really seen much of each other lately."

Kurt grinned and jumped at the opportunity, despite a nauseous feeling appearing in his stomach.

* * *

Kurt grabbed his almost empty tray and followed Blaine over to the nearest table. An awkward silence fell upon the two boys.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked conversationally.  
"Not much really, just the usual." Kurt smiled broadly.

"OK, Kurt we've been friends for 2 years. I know exactly what that means." Blaine's eyes bore into his own, gazing at him.

Normally, Kurt would've been sucked into this trap, but now it wasn't working. What was happening?

"Kurt what's on your mind?" Blaine asked in between mouthfuls of pasta.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about work." He said dismissively.

Meanwhile, Blaine was stuffing the pasta into his mouth and every now and then he let out a couple of groans. Usually these would have gone straight to his groin and Kurt's instinct would be to cross his legs. Today this didn't happen. It was attractive, but not in the same way.

The hour passed quickly, and forsome reason Kurt felt like he knew less about Blaine than he ever had before.

* * *

Lessons ended, and Kurt ran up to his room and logged onto his computer. He trawled through his favourites and clocked on the dating website. He sighed: his friend wasn't online. He kept refreshing the page to see if he came online. No luck. Giving up for a while, he began his mountain of homework.

An hour later, Kurt had nearly finished one of his essays, and his computer made a high pitched sound. Abandoning his work he looked at his screen and in the bottom right hand corner he saw _Supermegafoxyawesomehot _was online.

_Babypenguin: hey :) _

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: howdy partner, how are ya?_

_Babypenguin: I'm mighty fine. Struggling through homework if you must know. _

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: same here..._

_Babypenguin: need any help?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: only if you speak French fluently..._

_Babypenguin: Oui, je parle beaucoup de francais. ;)_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: ..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: you serious? Oh my god I love you._

Kurt's stomach fluttered.

_Babypenguin: that's what friends are for right?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: OK so I need to answer this..._

Kurt helped the boy until he was confident that he had a perfect essay.

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: thank you so much. I was so close to getting kicked out of French AP class._

_Babypenguin: no problem :) well I need to go finish my homework now...I'll bekicked out of school if I don't do it. *sighs*_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: okey dokey then. By the way whenever you talk about me to your friends you can now call me B._

_Babypenguin: I'm K then :)_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: night K then. _

_Babypenguin: K. Not K then. Smarty pants._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: ahh OK night K :D_

_Babypenguin: night B. _

His mystery friend had a name...B.

K and B. B and K. It sounded good... Although there was one thing that wasn't so good: He was falling in love with a guy he met on the internet. Is it possible to fall in love with an idea of a guy?


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was sat in the Lima bean with Mercedes and Rachel, sipping their coffees while chatting about all the latest gossip.

"Kurt, why do you keep checking your phone?" Rachel asked Kurt inquisitively.

"No reason." Kurt blushed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, but then withdrawing it a few seconds later. He ignored Rachel and Mercedes' prying eyes.

Rachel and Mercedes started at him, pressuring him to relent until he finally confessed.

"Fine. I was just checking to see if I had any...emails." He said dismissively.

"Oh ok. Did you get any?" Mercedes questioned, eyeing him all over.

"No... B only replies when he isn't at school." Kurt sighed, toying with his phone.

"Who's B?" Rachel laughed breathlessly.

"I have to go!" Kurt states, blinking his eyes furiously. He stuffed his phone in his pocket, and fumbled with the buckles on his satchel. Before the two girls could say anything Kurt had stormed out of the Lima bean, leaving Rachel and Mercedes to their confused thoughts.

Kurt jumped in his car, and hung his head before leaving. He sighed regretfully. He gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

Why did he not tell them? Was he embarrassed?

* * *

When Blaine said they'd been friends for 2 years, he meant two-years-after-they-missed-each-other-for-five-years kind of 2 years.

Kurt stares at the other boy sat in the floor and the first thing he sees is the huge, unruly, unkempt mop of dark hair on his head. Then he sees the too big t-shirt hanging precariously off the boy's shoulder because the neck was just too big for his slender frame. Paired with the top is some scruffy shorts, despite it being the coldest day of the year. He's not wearing a jacket.

The boy looks round at Kurt and then he sees his eyes. They are so pretty...hazel and green and blue. They look like Mom's.

Kurt approaches the boy because he's all alone and that's the friendly thing to do.

"Hi." Kurt whispers as friendly as possible.

The greeting did not have the desired effect and the curly-haired boy topples backwards.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Kurt squeals, leaning over to help the boy up, because that's the friendly thing to do.

The boy's eyes grow wide when he says, "I'm fine."

Kurt holds his hand out and the boy simply looks at it.

"Hold it," Kurt says knowledgeably. "I can help you up."

The two boys hands clasp together and the small boy with curly hair gasps.

"You must be cold." Kurt comments.

"Mm..." the boy mumbles.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt says. He needs to know the other boy's name-it's the friendly thing to do.

"Blaine."

"That's a cool name. I don't know anything with that name." Kurt rolls the name around his tongue, getting familiar with it.

Blaine doesn't respond, so Kurt drags the small boy up.

"Follow me." Kurt instructs.

Reluctantly, Blaine follows his new friend until they reach an unfamiliar lady.

"This is my mom," Kurt says to Blaine. "Mom blaine needs a jacket. He's cold."

Kurt's mom pulls out a jacket from her bag and hands it to Blaine. He holds the jacket limply and turns to Kurt. The confident boy nudges Blaine and nods his head. He adds a smile.

Blaine puts the jacket on and colour returns to his cheeks.

It was the beginning of a beautiful but short-lived friendship.

* * *

Kurt awoke with a start to find his pillow wet. He felt his face and sure enough his face was covered in tears.

Kurt glanced up to the computer on his desk, and he strode up to it decisively.

He logged onto his profile and sent a message to B, despite the late night conversations with him for weeks.

"I just need to get Blaine back." He says consolingly.

_Babypenguin: I can't talk to you anymore. _

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: why? :(_

_Babypenguin: I've spent too long on here and not enough time with my freinds..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: who is it?_

_Babypenguin: what?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: who is it you like?_

_Babypenguin: he's my best-friend and I haven't been spending enough time with him..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: why else do you want to stop talking?_

_Babypenguin: I'm falling for a guy who I have no idea what he looks or sounds like?!_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: hmm...well if you're up to it, why don't we meet before we decide to call it off?_

Kurt paused.

_Babypenguin: ok..._

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: when and where?_

_Babypenguin: do you know the Lima bean?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: sure do...how about tomorrow?_

_Babypenguin: OK. How will I know it's you?_

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: you'll know. _

Kurt logs off and immediately heads for Blaine's dorm. He needs someone to come with him.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt runs to Blaine and tackled him into a hug.

"Whoa there, what's up?" Blaine laughs.

"Nothing," Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's pulsing neck.

"Yes Kurt I will do whatever you want." Blaine says robotically.

Kurt laughs.

"Well in fact, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?" Kurt released Blaine and looked him in the eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that hadn't changed one bit since they were seven.

Blaine swallowed nervously, "Actually Kurt I am...I'm kind of going on a date." He replies reluctantly.

Kurt feels like he got shot.

"Oh OK. No problem. Well have a good time." Kurt says, not even attempting to hide his disappointment.

"Why did you ask?" Blaine asks.

"I'm going to meet someone and I needed a life...and back-up." Kurt mumbles the last bit.

"I'm sorry Kurt, any other day I would." Blaine says nervously.

"It's fine. I'm on a date too." He says snarkily.

Blaine pauses, and says, "Have a good time." They stare at each other before Kurt breaks the silence.

"I need to go. Do my homework," Kurt says. "See you."

"Bye Kurt. I'll text you." He smiles at Kurt, and Kurt smiles back. Genuinely.

* * *

Kurt's late. And he's never late. For anything. He's nervous. And he's nervous. For anything.

Kurt stuffs his keys in his bag, locks his dorm door and heads out for the car. He wraps his new scary around his neck, adjusting it slightly.

He gets in the car and checks how he looks.

"Oh god hair disaster." He mutters. No time now.

Kurt steps on the pedals and screeches out of Dalton's grounds.

Probably illegally passing every traffic light, and speed limit he drives to the Lima bean to meet the mysterious B.

As he passes the final set of lights his palms begin to get sweaty.

"Now is not the time Kurt."

He drives round the Lima bean car park four times to find a space, surprised it was so busy on a weekday.

Once he parked, he ceremoniously straightened his outfit and pulled out his phone.

He messaged B and to say he was just walking in.

He hadn't walked two steps before he replied.

Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I'm sat in the corner. :) I'm excited.

Kurt approached the door and straightened his posture. He was determined not to scare him off. He pulled the door open and strolled in, scanning the place.

One corner was taken by a family with three kids.

"That's not it," he muttered. "Three corners left." He glanced at the next one, to see an old lady sipping a coffee and doing a crossword.

"Not that one either. What if I've been stood up?" He panicked.

He looked at the next corner with wide eyes-it was empty. Before looking at the last remaining table, he steadied himself.

"C'mon Kurt."

He turned his head and looked at the last corner table. The last person he expected was sat down, looking out of the window carefree.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled, stroking over.

Blaine's head snapped in Kurt's direction and his eyes grew wide.

He stood up, his knuckles clenched.

"Kurt?" He whimpered.

"You're supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Kurt said as politely as possible, despite the shock dripping from his voice.

"You're babypenguin?" Blaine asked simply.

"Yes," Kurt retorted. "Are you supermegafoxyawesomehot or not?"

Blaine nodded, looking down at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was thinking of various combinations that his mysterious friend could look like. Well he wanted to say 'more than a friend'. Truth was, he was falling in love with the idea of this boy. Despite talking to him for only a few weeks, they had so much in common. It's like they were made for each other; which reminded him of Kurt.

He sighed heavily and toyed with the loose plastic from his half empty coffee cup. His thoughts wandered to Kurt.

He'd loved Kurt from the very first moment they met-when they were children. He loved the way his ears twitched when he was ecstatic; the way he slipped in smart comments to a conversation and even the way he held a pencil. It was just so...arousing.

_That that grip just sliding up and down his-_

"Shut up blaine. You're about to meet someone. Calm. Down. And think of K."

Then suddenly it was a comical moment. The 'K', the hobbies and the way of typing all just sounded like an electronic representation of Kurt. It all came together like a puzzle. The more he thought about it, the more the realisation filled his mind. Blaine's eyes widened as he reminisced on the recent time he'd spent with Kurt, which had only been a handful of times, regretfully. If Kurt wasn't with me, then he wasn't with David or Wes either: the only logical explanation was that he was cooped up in his room.

He felt like a detective as he retraced his steps over the past few weeks, and simultaneously Kurt's.

So, if Kurt was in his room, what could he have been doing?

He easily pictured Kurt's plush designer room. The only thing that interested him in his room, except the bedsheets (they were supima cotton with a huge threadcount) was his laptop. If Kurt was in his laptop he could have been on the Internet...

"Oh my God I've been talking to Kurt Hummel!" He exclaimed, his face filling with disbelief. Confusion was thick in his voice; he was torn: should he just get up and leave or wait for him to come through?

"Wait it might be a coincidence that his name behind with K, and he likes similar things," he paused to resume his deep thoughts. "It might not even be him." He said to himself convincingly.

Blaine decided to wait it out, however he instantly began regretting it because various disastrous scenarios entered his mind. What if Kurt was expecting someone better than me? What if Kurt gets so angry he says he doesn't want to speak to me again?

Blaine couldn't possibly live with that: Kurt was his anchor. Without him he'd drift away aimlessly and he'd probably never find himself again, let alone another person like Kurt. Kurt was special, and if it turned out that K was Kurt, he would do everything in his power to keep good hold of him.

Distracting him from his thoughts, his phone vibrated on his table. A surge of adrenaline coursed his veins as he knew it was 'K'. He was the only one that made any attempt to contact him now. David and Wes just resorted to shouting and morse code on the walls: he was surrounded by them around the clock.

Tentatively he grabbed his phone and the message from K illuminated his screen.

_Babypenguin: just walking in now :) don't be scared. _

"Don't be scared. Don't be scared? How the hell can I not be scared! I'm just about to meet the love of my life on a date but he doesn't know it's me oh god," he said manically. He ran is hands through his perfectly gelled hair and then ran then over his trousers. They were sweating profusely. His foot tapped the floor while his fingers were tapping on the desk impatiently.

As calmly as possible, Blaine replied and said:

_Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I'm sat in the corner. :) I'm excited. _

He exhaled deeply and rested his head on his chin, brow furrowed in anxiety as he waited for the elusive K.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled, strolling over.

The atmosphere changed in a heartbeat.

Blaine's head snapped in Kurt's direction and his eyes grew wide.

He stood up, his knuckles clenched.

"Kurt?" He whimpered, knowing his realisation had come true.

"You're supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Kurt said as politely as possible, despite the shock dripping from his voice.

"You're babypenguin?" Blaine asked simply.

"Yes," Kurt retorted. "Are you supermegafoxyawesomehot or not?"

Blaine nodded, looking down at his feet. Defeated.

"I don't believe you." Kurt said defiantly, still standing up.

"Kurt. I thought you trusted me?" Blaine replied nervously, avoiding his eyes.

Kurt sighed, tears brimming in his eyes, "Is this some kind of joke? Who put you up to it?" He whispered while caressing his shoulder with his left hand.

"I knew it. It was too good to be true," He muttered, looking down at his feet. "I can't go through this again."

Blaine stood up and carefully made his way over to the sobbing boy. He opened his arms and ushered Kurt into them. No words were exchanged. Blaine simply embraced Kurt into a lean while he poured his feelings into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine gave a small smile and he began to trace his fingers over Kurt's back. Hearts.

"Blaine, are you tracing hearts on my back?" Kurt mumbled in between sobs. Blaine chuckled, but didn't stop the movements.

"Of course I am." He replied simply. Care and love echoed in his voice and Kurt just gave in; letting Blaine envelope him and cover him from harm.

At this point, Blaine was at his happiest, and saddest. He was finally able to hug, touch and smell the boy of his dreams, yet he knew that this was going to be shortlived.

At that moment a great warmth spread throughout Blaine's body. It wasn't some simple crush, nor was it raging teenage hormones. This was an overwhelming urge to crawl up to Kurt, wrap him around himself like a blanket so he didn't know where Kurt ended and where he began.

Tearing himself from the perfect embrace, Blaine said gently, "Let's talk?" Kurt nodded mutely and dabbed his eyes with his jumper. Swatting away Kurt's arms, Blaine pulled out a tissue and handed it to him. Every move was calm, despite the boy's previous anxiety. He felt at ease. At peace.

"You always have everything on you. I mean it. Tissues, pens and screwdrivers." Kurt gulped and brought his eyes to meet with Blaine's. Hazel meets blue. Just like the first time on that Dalton staircase.

Refusing to get emotional, Blaine spoke with authority while dragging Kurt to the nearest table, "Listen Kurt. This is no joke. We met on a dating website. You were lonely and someone suggested it and I went on because I was lonely too because I thought I'd never get the boy of my dreams. And that boy of my dreams happened to be on that dating website and we met. I've loved you since we met at Dalton and this website, as I see it now, was an excuse to spend time with you..." Blaine lifted his hand to tilt Kurt's head upwards so their eyes met. "Kurt. I think I'm in love with you." He said his voice quivering.

Kurt gasped lightly and stated at Blaine.

"Kurt, say something?" Blaine asked tenderly.

The only sound in Blaine's ears was the sound of his own heavy breathing. He'd just admitted his feelings to the boy he loved.

Kurt's eyes dropped to the table where he was fiddling with his hands.

"Kurt?" Blaine breathed.

More time passed with Blaine growing more nervous by the second.

After what seemed like decades, Kurt finally mumbled, I'll be right back."

Blaine instantly replied with a quick 'okay' as he watched Kurt sprint to the restroom after he snatched his satchel from the floor.

Blaine sighed regretfully, wishing he hadn't dropped that bombshell on Kurt. He knew he doesn't take big news well; for example he cooped himself up in his room for days when Burt had a heart attack.

"Would you like to order another coffee for you and your boyfriend?"

The voice startled Blaine, but he said defensively, "He isn't my boyfriend," The waitress looked offended but took it as a no and stormed off.

Ten minutes later Kurt still hadn't returned.

Blaine felt lost without Kurt. The whole in his heart was bigger than ever before. So blaine got up and made his way towards the restroom. He cautiously opened the door and peeked round to see if he could see or hear any sign of Kurt. Nothing so far.

He stepped inside and shut the door. "Kurt?" He asked. "Are you in here?" No sound.

Blaine went round the cubicles and tapped slightly on the doors.

"Kurt say something to me." Each door was open...

"Kurt!" He raised his voice, and looked under each of the doors. No feet.

"Kurt where did you go?" Panic rose in Blaine's voice and he went back to the shop, sure that Kurt wasn't in the toilets.

He ran outside, pushing past all the people he encountered. Sprinting round the car park he found where Kurt's car was.

Where his car should be.

Blaine's shoulders slumped, "Kurt you left." A sadness engulfed blaine and he just felt useless. He told the perfect man he loved him and he deserted him. Tears filled his hazel eyes as he scanned the car park hoping he was wrong.

By now many people had gone home after work and there were only a few cars in the lot, and Kurt's wasn't one of them.

He stumbled over to his car as tears clouded his vision. He yanked the car keys from his back pocket and hastily unlocked the car.

He crawled into the back seat and slammed the door shut as he began to sob. Blaine's only wish was that he hasn't pushed the only person he loved away from him.

Blaine began to shiver from the cold, but he didn't care as he was letting the anger and depression out from his body.

He cried. For Kurt. For himself. For his friends. For his parents. Every feeling and emotion that had built up over the years just seeped out of every crack in Blaine's body. He managed to reach his phone from his pocket and with fumbling fingers he typed a message to Kurt. He had obviously left because he was scared or sickened, or both. So blaine sent a message that was needed for both of them.

_-Courage. _

He just hoped he would reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sat on his bed hugging his knees, rocking backward and forward. His eyes were puffy and swollen after his crying episode. His body convulsed every few minutes as he tries to regain his composure to calm down. Anyone would've thought he was insane; crying over the school hottie because he just said he loved him. He just panicked, and this time he spent in his dorm, was the perfect opportunity for the terrible distant memories to engulf his mind.

Thoughts went round and round his brain of all the times he'd been pining after Blaine.

Like when he first met him on that dalton staircase and his enrapturing hazel eyes stole his soul. He still smiled in reminiscence when he walked down it. Or when he sang teenage dream to him, to _him_! Blaine's hazel eyes flashed across his vision and he pictured the intense, meaningful looks he sent to him throughout the performance.

And even when the two both met those years ago, and blaine said he liked holding his hand because it was all smooth and soft; like his mom's. Kurt chuckled automatically when he remembered that he said to blaine he used his mom's special cream, but it sounded like a cat hiccuping. He sighed in between sobs as he wished he could've got lost in those memories forever. They had so many memories yet they were all forgotten in Blaine's moment if haste. All those times when he would have given anything to have Blaine's devoted love.

Yet now he had it, and he bolted. He ran as far away as possible and hid away in his bedroom.

As well as those memories, the most poignant memory was when not even a few weeks ago he'd seen a wall full of pictures of Blaine and some other man.

Even though Kurt loved Blaine more than anything, Kurt couldn't be anyone's rebound, not even Blaine's. he couldn't go through the 'incident' again. That happened 2 years ago when he dated someone to find out it was a rebound reaction, but to make it worse it was also a dare... His best friend paid him to go out with Kurt. Kurt shook his head violently as if he thought he could shake that point in time from memory. He couldn't stand that astronomically huge embarrassment again. Kurt Hummel is not one to be used.

Kurt was so focused on his appearance (as people knew) that he would literally die of embarrassment if people discovered he was Blaine's 'back-up'. It wasn't only that, but it was also the fact that he probably doesn't even love him. It's probably just an involuntarily response to being single again. Kurt hadn't known how to react when blaine said 'I love you." So he just ran to try and escape it. He'd yearned for it for years however when it finally came he wished it never happened? He was doubting himself and Blaine. What it he said it out of pity? I mean why would anyone like Blaine Anderson like him, Kurt Hummel?

Kurt continued to rock gently on his bed when his phone vibrated from next to him. Breaking his trance, he tentatively reached for his phone and stared at the illuminated screen.

Kurt's stomach hitched and his heart stopped.

-_Courage_.

Kurt just broke down, "How the hell can I have courage blaine? You just said you loved me? When you don't? You just broke up with someone and I'm your bloody rebound!" He yelled into thin air. He ran his fingers through his straggly hair repeatedly and muttered insanities to himself under his breath.

"I just need to forget about it or say something to him. I either need to reply or ignore him." Kurt chose the latter without question-he couldn't speak to anyone now.

He didn't even care if anyone was listening to his yelling: he just needed to be upset, just for a bit longer. Maybe he was being immature but he made a promise to himself that he'd only say 'I love you' when the other person could give someone him all of his attention. And he just didn't think Blaine could do that now.

Without a second thought, Kurt pulled his legs into his chest and rolled into his left side, chin resting on his knee. He discarded his phone on the floor and began to sob. He couldn't let his heart be broken. Not again. He wouldn't let it.

"Just take it easy OK? Don't get hurt." He whispered to himself.

Kurt Hummel fell asleep to the sound of his cries, with tears drying on his face.

* * *

**I hope this was OK. This was just Kurt's side of the story and Blaine's will be next (up soon)**

**Just a reminder of eternity for klaine :) there won't be angst for longer! Thanks so much for reading this. If anyone has questions feel free to PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine surfaced from his sleep, to find his body stiff and rigid from the cold. Not only was he frozen as a result of the weather, he was also cold emotionally.

He was drained; he had nothing left to express. All of his emotions were spent on Kurt and they were wasted.

With a deep sigh, Blaine ran his fingers through his hair in order to untangle his unruly mop of hair. Simultaneously he straightened out his body and reached for his phone as a reflex. He dared to illuminate his screen, looking at it with bleary eyes, only to be unsurprised he had no texts. His heart sunk knowing that Kurt didn't bother to reply something. Anything. Even if it was a 'I don't want to see you again', although truthfully he didn't want that either. Maybe it best to be ignored...but then he needed to know he was OK. But then Blaine felt helpless when he was being ignored.

His life was empty. The only good thing he had had gone.

Missing Kurt already he decided to open his pictures, and he skimmed through them. "Kurt," he whimpered as he flicked through some of the photos of the pair on his phone. He had intended to print them out and stick then on his family pinboard but the ever growing amount of work had prohibited this idea. Now the only person on his board was Cooper. Don't get him wrong, he loves seeing Cooper eveyrday, but there's only so much of his crazy face he can take.

Blaine flicked onto a picture of Kurt posing in his warblers uniform the day before regionals.

"He's so beautiful," Blaine breathed. His thumb traced Kurt's slight figure as he memorised Kurt's contours and angelic features.

Pulling his eyes away from his phone, he checked his watch. It read 1am.

"Woah how long was I out for?" He asked himself while transferring himself to the front seat.

Blaine was now wide awake with adrenaline and he needed to get home, so he buckled himself up and hurriedly drove to the entrance of the car park.

He was constantly battling with force of sleep, as all he wanted to do was curl up in his own bed and be hugged by Kurt. Or his duvet.

Haphazardly he indicated to go left and clumsily drove out of the site and yawned.

Blaine reached out and turned on his radio to keep his mind off the fatigue.

_'You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine'_

Blaine groaned as tears pricked his eyes causing his vision to blur. This was his song. His and Kurt's song.

Out of instinct Blaine began to hum tunefully, only to become choked up quickly.

Blaine's emotions overwhelmed his as he neared some traffic lights.

He wiped his sleeve across his watery eyes and sniffed deeply.

"Come on Blaine just make it home." He repeated ceremoniously to himself.

The dark haired boy focused his eyes on the unlit road ahead of him; the traffic lights still hadn't changed yet. It had been a few minutes...

He leaned over his steering wheel and swivelled his head around to the left to locate the nearest car. There was no sign. He couldn't hear one either.

Teenage dream droned on in the background, as Blaine looked behind him at the invisible string of cars.

There were no cars, and Blaine was eager to get home and cry, so he stepped on the pedal and purposefully drove across the road.

Multitasking, Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed out a message for Kurt, while driving across the road.

Then the next few seconds went by in slow motion.

Blaine tapped send, and he saw faint lights from his peripheral vision. The lights got brighter and bigger while his eyes grew tired. Teenage dream seemed to get louder and louder until Blaine's ears were pounding. His heart was pumping so fast, it was like it was trying to get out of his chest. And then darkness.

* * *

Blaine's phone lay discarded on the passenger seat, untouched.

_-I'm sorry. -B_

* * *

**A few more chapters left :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt Hummel was sat in french, utterly uninspired, and fiddling with his pen as he attempted to look remotely interested. French was easily his best subject as he already spoke it fluently with a perfect accent.

He didn't even worry about being picked on, because if he vaguely heard the question he could conjure up something to impress his teacher.

As Kurt tried his best to focus on the topic of 'movie reviews' his mind persistently wandered to what was constantly on his mind: Blaine.

He couldn't help feeling a sense of remorse at leaving Blaine in the cafe, and driving home. Although what did he expect after telling a fragile person that he loved him?

What Kurt regretted most was the face that he was completely and utterly in love with Blaine, and he couldn't accept that blaine had said it to him. He wouldn't. Not yet.

Glancing around him, Kurt discreetly slid his phone from his jean pocket and opened his recent messages to reveal his motto.

-Courage.

It kept Kurt going at the minute.

Kurt continued to take notes and read, when he was reminded that he hadn't seen blaine since their 'date'. He scoffed.

"Is everything OK Mr Hummel?" The teacher asked questioningly.

"Au contraire," Kurt responded with flare. That took the attention off him for a while.

He hasn't even had a text from him which was unusual as Blaine preferred to text than speak...

He made a mental note to stop by his dorm and check on him without being seen; so he didn't have to speak to him yet.

Just to he safe, he swiftly texted Wes and David and asked them if they'd spotted Blaine in any of their classes. Expecting a speedy reply, as the boy's constantly had their phones out on class, he clutched his phone under the desk.

As Kurt expected, David and Wes replied within a few minutes.

-Nope, he wasn't in English. Why? D

-Haven't seen him. We thought he was with you having sexy times ;) W

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach. None of them had seen Blaine for a day.

* * *

French couldn't have ended quicker, and Kurt weaved his way through the rush hour crowd and made his way up to Blaine's dorm.

He regained his composure outside the mahogany door, and straightened his clothes.

Bringing his left hand to the door, he knocked strongly and opened the door cautiously. He peeped his head around the door and took a tentative step in.

"Blaine?"

No response.

"Blaine are you here?"

Still nothing.

He walked in to the room and looked around. Kurt gasped as Blaine's bed was made perfectly: no creases.

Either Blaine's mom had been here, or he didn't come home last night. He went with the latter as his mom lived over 2 hours away.

"Oh god." Kurt racked his brains as to where he would go. He scrapes his fingers the oh god hair while pacing around.

As he paced his foot got caught on the corner of the bed, "Ow!" Kurt groaned. He hopped to the other side of the room and grabbed the dresser to steady himself. The young boy looked up and his eyes widened as they fell upon the pinboard.

Kurt sighed and drew his glazed eyes from the pictures of blaine and another guy.

He pulled his phone hastily from his pocket and called David.

"David?" Kurt said hurriedly.

"Yello?" David said arrogantly and sniggered.

"Blaine didn't come home last night." Kurt blatantly said.

There was a brief silence on the line.

"What? Blaine always comes home." David replied.

"I'm in his dorm," he ignored the snigger from David and carried on. "And his bed isn't made."

"Maybe his mom was here."

"No David this is serious."

"Okay, be in a minute."

Kurt dropped his phone on Blaine's bed and a feeling of defeatism washed through him.

Within ten minutes David was sat on the bed next to Kurt discussing where Blaine could be.

Although, a few minutes into their conversation Kurt's phone rang with an unrecognised number.

"Hello?" Kurt said, lifting his index finger to his lips and showed it to David. He put the call on loudspeaker.

"Hi Mr Hummel, this is the general hospital regarding a friend of yours, Blaine Anderson?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine!" Kurt whimpered, as the tears poured down his smooth porcelain cheeks like a waterfall. His hands pawed the door to Blaine's room, wishing to be beside his fragile body. He desperately needed to clasp his hand and just hold it. He couldn't let blaine die without telling him the truth.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to go in?" A voice whispered hoarsely from behind the sobbing boy.

Kurt spun around and sniffed. "Y-yes please." He stammered, clutching a crumpled tissue near to his face.

The obvious Doctor nodded, and lead him into the room. He held the door open with one arm and ushered Kurt into the sterile room. As soon as Kurt had two steps in the room, he began to panic for the worse, "B-but what happens if-"

However before anyone could answer the door swung shut to mark the departure of the doctor. This room was a déjà vu. It was too similar to the time when his dad had a heart attack and was fighting for his life.

Kurt glanced around the room, and stole a glance at Blaine, and a fresh wave of sobs poured from his slender body. He raised the tissue to his eyes and wiped furiously, "Come on don't cry, you have to be strong for Blaine."

All Kurt could hear was the continuous rhythmic beeping of Blaine's monitor matching the rise and fall of his chest, and all he could do was watch blaine.

Kurt hadn't moved from that spot, but he was afraid that if he moved he'd either collapse or cause Blaine some damage.

Daring to move an inch, Kurt tentatively lifted his left foot and lowered it carefully. He looked like some kind of burglar in one of those cartoons. He might as well've had a black and white stripy shirt on, carrying a black sack over his shoulder.

Kurt sighed and just methodically walked over to Blaine's side. He noticed there was already a chair in place. For him.

Kurt set his bag on the floor, and stuffed his tissue inside his pocket and sat down.

Kurt was just too overwhelmed, blaine was lying in hospital unconscious; and blaine must basically hate him right now. This was technically his fault.

"No, no I'm so sorry Blaine this is all my fault. I did this to you and you need to wake up, I'd never forgive myself." Desperation was thick in his voice.

Out of reflex, Kurt slipped his own hand into Blaine's, careful not to hurt him.

Their hands were like perfect puzzle pieces that were made for each other.

_You're my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Kurt's chest rose and fell in time with Blaine's as he clutched his hand. Even though he knew that blaine couldn't respond, he was certain he would have squeezed his hand, so Kurt did just that.

"You and me against the world." Kurt paused. "I guess I should probably start speaking OK? If you don't want me to, then just squeeze me hand or something."

A deep sigh echoed from around pristine white walls.

"OK. Blaine, firstly I'm so sorry I ran out of the Lima bean. I was just so scared of getting close to anyone and then suddenly losing them. I couldn't lose you Blaine, and if that meant being just friends, then I'd live with that," Kurt carried on. "I'm worried that I am your rebound from this other guy you've been seeing. And you can't deny it, because I saw those pictures in your room, on your board?" Kurt readjusted his grip so now both hands were holding Blaine's and his thumbs were lightly stroking his soft yet callused skin. A long silence ensued. "I think that's me done for a while. I can't tell you everything at once. So let's both focus on getting you better hmm?"

Kurt's eyes averted to Blaine's limp body wrapped in bandages and sheets. A sob caught in his throat. This was worse than when his dad was in hospital-at least he wasn't covered in bandages. He looked relatively normal in comparison.

A chunky white bandage was wrapped around Blaine's left wrist: a broken wrist.

One of his legs was in plaster cast: a broken leg.

He didn't even know the internal damage...it could be anything. Punctures lung, broken ribs, ruptured spleen.

Finally, his face. The angelic face was covered in scratches and grazes that had been cleaned up previously. Even though his face was scratched all over, Kurt could still see the perfect contours of his face, and the outline of his lips. Yet despite these features, the boy in the bed didn't look Blaine.

His gorgeous hazel eyes were closed. No longer dreamy, and filled with emotion. He was just laying there, breathing. That was all.

"Come on Blaine, fight for me. Fight for us." He pleaded as he continuously raked his eyes over Blaine's body.

Kurt's moment of privacy was interrupted by a nurse coming into the room holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me sir, are you a relative of Blaine?"

Kurt faltered, not knowing whether to lie, and be allowed to stay in the room or risk being forces to leave and tell the truth.

"No, I'm his," Kurt glanced back at Blaine. "Boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend."

The nurse wasn't phased at all, "Alright."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with him? Everything, right from the start. Kurt asked without tearing his eyes from Blaine.

"Yes. Let's start from the beginning," The nurse had a warm, kind voice that Kurt could easily listen to. "An ambulance was called at the scene, and we took him here, where he was unconscious for quite some time. We cleaned up the obvious cuts and bruises and then we checked him out while he was unconscious. He has a broken leg, wrist and internal damage. He has three broken ribs which are putting pressure on his lung. One of them has collapsed."

Kurt turned to face the nurse, his eyes wide open with tears filling his eyes.

"When he finally woke up he said 'Kurt' and then he asked us to call him. I'm presuming that's you?" She smiled.

"Y-yes." That was all he could stammer out.

"We cant be sure if he has brain damage yet. However just before you came he took his oxygen off to say something to us, but he fell into a coma."

"W-will he be alright?" Kurt questioned.

"There's no certainty. The main problem is whether he has brain damage."

"N-n-no he can't! I need to tell him something! He needs to understand!" Kurt was beginning to become hysterical, but the nurse said, "I'll leave you two. He's quite poorly, he's going to need someone to look after him. Just be assured, we are doing everything we can."

Kurt breathed rapidly and rocked back and forwards on his chair.

"Blaine, I love you. And I'm so sorry. Just say it once again for me." The frail body didn't respond.

Kurt let out a huge wail and leant over Blaine's body and cried. He cried for him. For Blaine. For both of them.

* * *

**This medical reference is not in any way real (as far as I'm concerned they are real but not necessarily in the context) also the coma part-I didn't research it. I just wanted blaine to be unconscious for the time being and the only way of doing this was by coma. **

**The next chapter is the last one! **


End file.
